


until i lose my breath

by Falling_Rhayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Lite, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, GOES BEYOND NATIONALS BUT BEFORE TIMESKIP, Mild Angst, Other, Self-Discovery, Spoilers, Yachi is a lesbian surrounded by a bunch of emotional support himbos, spoilers for anime watchers, this is very sapphic i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.Middle school was full of pretty girls. There were pretty girls in her freshman class, all bright eyed and bubbly and awkward in the way only teenage girls could be. Hitoka could only watch as they moved around her, talking about boys and magazines and trends.Boys, on the other hand…She didn't like boys the same way they did. That was one thing nobody could change about her.Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuribayashi Runa/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80
Collections: Femslash Fics That Make My Brain Mush





	until i lose my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend" by: Girl In Red. Heavily inspired by [this PMV.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU8bn_kzHtw)

* * *

* * *

Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.

She was one of those little kids who thought their Mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Yachi Madoka was a force to be reckoned with, and Hitoka wanted to grow up just like her.

However, Hitoka also thought her kindergarten teacher was the _second_ most beautiful woman in the world - and Hitoka wanted a wife like her someday.

She told her Mother so, in the middle of dinner, a grain of rice stuck to the corner of her mouth.

Yachi Madoka simply smiled, reaching out to wipe the rice off Hitoka's face.

"I'll be looking forward to your wedding then, Hitoka-chan."

Hitoka merely nodded, seemingly satisfied with her Mother's support, and eagerly finished up her dinner.

The topic of weddings and wives was never mentioned again.

* * *

* * *

Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.

Middle school was full of pretty girls. There were pretty girls in her freshman class, all bright eyed and bubbly and awkward in the way only teenage girls could be. Hitoka could only watch as they moved around her, talking about boys and magazines and trends.

She could talk about magazines. Mom worked for a magazine. Mom also kept up with trends, so it wasn't that hard for her to do so as well.

Boys, on the other hand…

She always avoided talking about them, if she could help it. When the others started talking about crushes, she couldn't really get it. She didn't like boys the same way they did. She would much prefer spending time with her best friend Ame than with a boy.

Kind, sweet Ame who shared cookies with her after Home Ec. Ame who would tell her how neat her notes were and how pretty the stars in her hair was that Hitoka started practicing her handwriting and buying more star clips.

Ame was so much better than a boy.

Kinder. Gentler. Prettier.

Hitoka didn't need a crush. She had her best friend Ame.

It wasn't until Ame got a boyfriend, a tall boy from the baseball club, that Hitoka understood.

She liked Ame.

She liked Ame _a lot._

Later that night, when Madoka found her crying into her pillow, all Hitoka could do was mumble.

Hitoka fell asleep with her Mom's fingers running through her hair, her voice softly telling her that everything would be okay.

* * *

* * *

As Hitoka grew, her relationship with her Mom became strained. She was climbing up the corporate ladder, taking on more responsibility, more clients. She was seldom home for dinner, and more often than not, Hitoka would end up eating alone.

Hitoka missed her, but she was older now. She was a senior, a few months shy of high school. She could handle her own.

Smiling, she bid farewell to her Mom at the door, the flyer for their school play (she was Villager B!) folded neatly in her pocket.

* * *

* * *

Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.

But Shimizu Kiyoko?

Shimizu Kiyoko was _beautiful._

Hitoka froze the moment she saw her, unable to register any words coming from her mouth. The mole by her mouth made her look sexy, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears was elegant, and even the other freshman walking by could tell she was on a whole different level.

Before she could even understand what was going on, Hitoka had already agreed.

For a manager position in the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team.

Hitoka knew _nothing_ about volleyball.

She should explain the situation and politely refuse. They had no use for a Villager B like her in their team. They were all working hard towards their goals. She barely had _any_ goals. They deserved better than her.

But she went with Shimizu to the gym after school anyway.

And there, she met Hinata Shouyo. 

Hinata Shouyo. Sunshine personified. 

Hinata Shouyo, who equated his need to win to hunger for food. Hinata Shouyo, who was bad at studying but a natural at volleyball. Hinata Shouyo, who told Hitoka Villager B was cool and encouraged her to speak her mind.

It would have been very easy to fall in love with Hinata Shouyo.

But that was one thing he couldn't change about her.

Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.

* * *

* * *

  
  


Like the other pretty girls in her life, Shimizu Kiyoko left. She received her diploma one pleasant Spring Day, standing by Asahi Azumane, Sawamura Daichi, and Sugawara Koushi as they all said goodbye.

Hitoka cried.

The rest of the team comforted her, encouraged her, told her that she was going to do well. She promised that she would do her best, and when she was alone in the clubroom, cried even more.

When she finally came out, she was surprised to see Yamaguchi Tadashi waiting for her.

"Are you okay, Yachi-san?" Tadashi asked, handing out a handkerchief.

"I'm better now." Hitoka replied, taking the handkerchief from him. "Why did you wait for me?"

"It's late." He shrugged. "I was gonna walk you to the station."

"What about Tsukishima?"

"I told Tsukki to go first."

"Oh."

A silence settled over them, dragging until they were walking down the hill from Karasuno.

"I like you, Yachi-san."

Hitoka stopped, a few steps ahead of Tadashi. She turned to look at him, standing under a street light, eyes staring straight at her.

_"Oh."_ Hitoka thought. _"Yamaguchi-san is serious. He has the same look as when he's serving."_

"I see." She said instead, turning to fully face him. "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi-san. I--"

"I know." Tadashi smiled sadly. "I saw."

"You… Saw…"

"You looked at her the same way Tanaka-san looked at her."

Hitoka felt a lump build in her throat, her heart, spreading all over her body like a heavy weight.

"Will you…" Hitoka took a deep breath. "Will you tell anyone?"

"No!" Tadashi exclaimed, hurt flashing through his face. "I would never! It's not my secret to tell!"

Hitoka took a look at his face, red from both anger and embarrassment, and she couldn't help it.

Hitoka laughed.

Tadashi stared at her, before breaking down and joining her laughter.

Tadashi walked her to the station, like he said, and Hitoka looked out the window as Tadashi's silhouette grew smaller and smaller. 

Something in her felt lighter.

* * *

* * *

Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.

And after almost three years with the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team, she finally told her teammates.

Which meant that, whenever her girlfriend came over for practice matches, they would pester her about it.

"We have a practice match with Johzenji this afternoon, right?" Tadashi commented nonchalantly, throwing a towel over his shoulder. 

Hitoka narrowed her eyes at him over the edge of her notebook.

"Johzenji, huh?" Shouyo chimes in, the smile on his face miles less subtle. "Gonna be interesting."

"What's interesting about it?" Tobio interrupted, god bless him, clearly confused. "It's just Johzenji."

"I don't think it's _just_ Johzenji." Kei finished, eyebrow raised at Hitoka. "Right?"

"Oh shut up you guys!" Hitoka rolled her eyes, closing her notebook. "If you ever make Runa feel uncomfortable I'm kicking your ass!"

Their laughter echoed through the gym. The first and second years looked up from their stretches, throwing them looks that ranged from confused to amused. Hitoka blushed, pushing past her boys, opening up the storage area under the stairs for the chairs.

When Johzenji came stumbling in, the teasing stops. And when Runa Kuribayashi, Johzenji manager, walked over to kiss Hitoka's cheek, everybody pretended to look at something else.

Yachi Hitoka always found girls pretty.

And her Runa? Her girlfriend of almost a year?

She was perfect.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no excuse you guys. I wrote this in under three hours while listening to a booktuber rant about shitty YA romance novels. No forethought went into this other than me realizing I had so many gay feelings & projecting them on to my girl Yachi Hitoka.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to reach out to me if you, too, have gay feelings. Or scream at me down in the comments. I don't really mind.
> 
> **[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne)** || **[TUMBLR](https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
